Her Stranger
by Orage
Summary: AU...Dark Romy...Two strangers seek comfort from their haunting pasts.
1. That one moment

Disclaimer: Marvel owns Remy, Rogue, Storm, and any other x-character I decide to use.

This story is AU, and it takes place at a college designed for mutants (not Xavier's Mansion). The X-Men do not exist in this timeline.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When ah was sixteen ah worked in a mental health clinic in New York. The how's and why's of me workin' there ain't important. In fact, there was only one important factor of mah job to note, only one important moment. It was the nigh' he was brought in. His broken frame dragged slowly beside o' the nurse on duty. His head hung low, messy twists of auburn hair shrouded his face. Nothin' ah hadn't seen before, that is until he looked up at meh. Red on black eyes swam with defeat, anger, but most o'all, fatigue. They met meh own emerald ones, and for a split second ah saw the shell of someone once filled with life. Ah heard my clipboard clatter on the ground before ah felt it slip from mah fingers. Mah reaction seemed to fill his face with shame, as he quickly looked tah the ground once more. Ah wanted to reach out and apologize for mah mistake and for all the other wrongs done to him in his life. But the time that had felt so slow, sped up, and in a flash he was gone, taken to the men's ward I suppos'. Two days later mah own hell developed

Mah powers emerged, and mah life began to feel as empty as that boy's eyes looked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

4 Years LaterÉ.

"Whaddya think about this one Ro'?" Rogue asked her roomate, slipping on a skin tight, knee length, black halter dress, the back scooping down to a nearly undecent level.

"I think you look beautiful Rogue," replied an ever-calm Ororo. "However, might I suggest an outfit less likely to harm your date?

"Ro, this college is specially designed for mutants. Everyon' here knows my power. Bobby won't touch meh, I just want tah tease him a little," with that Rogue gave Ororo a wink, and began to apply her makeup. Ever since her powers had developed, Rogue had been searching for a way to forget about them. She hid them behind her flirtatious attitude and scantily clad figure. Her gloves were the only reminder that she couldn't touch, but she held her head high, dating often, but never expecting much to happen. Love was not an option in her book.

"I see," Ororo gave a short laugh, and began to gather her things. "Well I am off to Club 9 with Jean, have a nice date Rogue.

"I will sugah, and have fun dancing. Maybe if the date slows down, ah'll head over and join the two o' you." With that, Ororo headed out the door, leaving Rogue to her own thoughts. Strangely enough, Rogue's thoughts drifted back to the red eyed boy she had seen four years ago. She hadn't thought of him in awhile, and she wondered what prompted the vision. Before she could delve further though, a knock sounded on her door.

"Ah'm coming Bobby!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He didn't really want to be here, however, he felt it was the only place safe for the moment. It also gave him an opportunity to bulk up his powers, to learn how to deal with them on his own, without the sinister debt over his head. His body craved revenge, yet his mind, still weak, wanted nothing more than to slink into the shadows and hide.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It wasn't that Rogue didn't like Bobby, he was a funny guy, however, he seemed to be just as flirtatious as Rogue, already hitting on the other women present at the bar. Rogue sighed, picked up her drink, and headed towards the bathroom. On the way there, a figure caught her eye, a man playing pool by himself in the corner. She was immediately drawn to his lean, muscular figure, his tight black shirt and jeans clinging in all the right places. The smoke of his cigarette fluttered around his face, obstructing it from view. His hand moved to wipe his long bangs from his face, and he paused for a second, as if he realized he was being watched. Placing the cigarette in an ashtray, he reached for the pool stick and leaned over to take his next shot, ignoring whatever it was that made him pause. Silently, she noticed he was wearing sunglasses indoors.

Normally Rogue wasn't shy when it came to approaching men. But this man created a new stir within her, one she could not shake off. She sat at a nearby stool, intent on watching him awhile longer. Within the next hour, she watched as several women approached him, looking to dance, or just to flirt. He rejected them all, intent on his own privacy. Rogue turned around to order another drink, and in an instant felt his warm breath behind her.

"Somethin' I can do for y'chere?" His tone was neither threatening nor flirtatious, it rang at a neutral decibel, choked of emotion.

Rogue froze for a second before answering. "Why sugah, whatevah gave yah that impression?

"Y'been watchin' me all night chere. I don' take kindly to bein' spied on, even by a beautiful lady such as y'self," He replied, still maintaining his closeness.

Before Rogue could answer, Bobby appeared, trying to look threatening. "Is this guy bothering you Rogue?" he inquired.

Rogue rolled her eyes, and as she turned around and met the stranger's eyes, his breath hitched, but he quickly recovered, and replied, "Non mon ami, nothin' for y'to worry about." And with one seemingly last look at Rogue (it was hard to tell with the glasses on) he turned around and left.

Rogue began to feel angry that Bobby had interfered, watching the stranger's retreating form. "Are you okay Rogue? Man, I'm sorry I wasn't around, I couldn't find you anywhere and

"Shut up Bobby. Why dontcha go back and flirt some more with that blonde haired bimbo, and leave meh be." With that Rogue downed the rest of her drink, eyes glued to the stranger, watching him head out the back door. Surprisingly Bobby didn't question her, and headed right back to the aforementioned blonde. Rogue stepped off her stool, intent on learning more about her stranger.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Running out the back door, and into the alley Rogue looked both ways, but he was nowhere in sight. She began to walk down the alleyway towards the street, hopeful to find him. Suddenly a gloved hand wrapped around her mouth, while another shoved her against the wall. At first she thought it was her stranger, but on second evaluation, she noticed him to be a burly, ugly man, tangled hair going every which way, and beady eyes.

"That's a nice dress you have on girly. Betcha you would look better with out though." Rogue once again rolled her eyes, and twisting the mans wrist, she snapped his arm, placing pressure by pulling his wrist slightly up, his body hunched towards the ground, and a scream emitting his lips. "That's nothing yah're ever going to find out creep!

Suddenly she heard a small explosion beneath the man, just as his form became limp under her grasp. Looking up, Rogue once again was face to face with her stranger.

"What did yah do to him? Ah had it under control!" Rogue nearly screamed.

"Is that so petit? As it happens, I just saved y'life. The homme was pullin' out a knife, and I exploded it for y'. Y' lucky I was around. Or that y'were once again stalking me. Either way." His face appeared stone cold upon saying this.

Rogue's eyes narrowed. "Yah're mighty full o' yourself swamprat! Ah was not looking for yah, Ah

"Alright chere, no need t'get angry, a simple thanks would be enough." With that he gave a little smirk, his first sign of emotion, and removed his sunglasses. "Besides, I never forget eyes like yours chere, even if it's been nearly four years.

And for the second time in her life, Rogue's emerald eyes met red on black.


	2. Understanding

Disclaimer: Character's are Marvel's, not mine.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The spark of emotion that had briefly shown on the stranger's face disappeared, faltering back to an unreadable poker face. But Rogue wasn't paying attention to that. The only thing she could concentrate on were his eyes: demon eyes, yet so beautiful, almost calming, if not for the sad glow about them.

"Who are ya sugah?" Rogue nearly whispered.

If possible, his eyes became darker, a deep pain enveloping his angel like face, his lips thinned, then opened as if to reply, but a low moan distracted him. The attacker lay crumpled below their feet, forgotten, lost in a memory between the two strangers.

He looked down at his feet. "We should prob'bly leave Ôfore he wakes up." As he said this, he turned to leave.

"Wait!" He turned around, locking his eyes intensely with hers. "Mah names Rogue. Ah can tell ya not much fo' talking, but can ah at least get a name?

Rogue thought she saw the corner of his mouth curl into a small smile, but the shadows hid it. In one swift movement he was back by her side, capturing her gloved hand in his.

"There was a time chere, when I would never walk away from a belle femme like y'." The fiery glint his eyes held when he had strode towards her slowly disappeared after saying this, replaced with a lonely, regretful look. With an apologetic face, he kissed her hand. "My name's Remy chere." With that he led the baffled Rogue back to the bar, and after making sure she was safely inside, he left without another word.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ugh!! And then Scott had the nerve to stare at that purple haired bitch all night! I swear, I don't know how I have managed to put up with him for two years!" Jean Grey fumed.

Ororo simply smiled, very used to Jean's antics over her boyfriend Scott. Normally, however, Rogue would jump at the chance to put in a word or two about Scott. Today she was being unusually quiet.

"Rogue, is something amiss? Ororo questioned.

"Wha?" Rogue quickly plastered on a fake smile. "No, ah was just thinkin' about how badly I must'a bombed that history midterm.

"Well at least you don't have to worry about an unfaithful boyfriend," Jean spat.

"Jean! Really, Scott would never do that, you know that you are over-reacting," Ororo chimed in.

"Oh come on Ro! He was staring at her all night! And-

As Jean and Ororo continued their argument, Rogue continued to people watch. To her surprise, Remy waltzed into the campus cafe, long hair soaked from the rain outside, and a trench coat covering his lean body. He made no attempt to move the wet bangs from his face, nor remove the trench coat from his person. It didn't look like he planned on staying after he ordered his coffee. She took the moment to study him further. He kept fumbling with an object in his pocket, never once making eye contact with anyone. He wore no sunglasses, as being on a mutant campus provided no real threat. Slowly, as if being dragged by someone, he made his way to the counter and placed his order. She couldn't hear his words over the noise of the cafe, but watched his full lips form each sentence. Without so much as a look in her direction, he took his coffee, and hurriedly exited the cafŽ.

Without a second thought, Rogue grabbed her jacket and headed out after him. Jean and Ororo yelled in protest, but their words were lost to her, mixed in with the rest of the chatter. She found herself strangely attracted to Remy's melancholy disposition. Perhaps it was from all of those years working at a mental health clinic.

Stepping into the rain, she saw Remy's form retreating into a nearby building, the art building if she was correct. Running in that direction, she entered the building just as the elevator door closed. Cursing her luck, she decided to take the stairs, pausing briefly to question the effort she was putting in to find him. She felt like she was going after an obsessive crush. Yet she continued upward, stopping at every floor, but not finding him. When she reached the sixth and final floor, she gave up. Slouching down against the wall, trying to catch her breath, she looked ahead and noticed a sign that read: ROOF ACCESS. Slowly, as if lifted by strings, she stood, and pushed through the door in front of her.

She had never been to the roof of this building, and did not realize how huge it was. The first thing she noticed was a nicely tended garden, stretching over a good portion of the rooftop. Walking further, she finally saw Remy leaning against a brick balcony, overlooking campus. His head was lowered, much like when she first saw him all those years ago. A cigarette hung loosely between his long fingers, the end burning away to ash, untouched. His other hand cradled the coffee he had purchased.

"What's the matter chere? Can' stay away from me?" His voice shook as he said this, and with one finger he tapped the end of his cigarette, the ash dancing in the wind and the slowly dissolving rain. Shakily he dragged the cigarette up to his lips.

Rogue was breathless and speechless as well. In this moment he carried the same defeated stature she had seen him posses years ago. Suddenly, she felt as if she shouldn't be here, shouldn't witness this private moment. No one enjoyed having a witness to their weaknesses.

"Ah-Ah'm sorry Remy, Ah thought-

"Thought what Rogue? Dat we could be friends?" Turning, he gave an arrogant smirk. "Dat we could be lovers?" snorting, he threw his cigarette to the ground, twisting it below his boot. "Sorry chere, Remy can' be neither o' those things anymore." Once again he faced the balcony, staring at no point in particular. She could see he was trying to hold his strength together in her presence.

She should have been mad. He didn't even know her, yet he was treating her harshly. But then she remembered the first time she had seen him, how hopeless and scared he had seemed. Most likely, no one had befriended him since his time spent at the mental clinic, and Rogue felt the sudden urge to play hero.

"It sounds ta meh like ya need someone to talk ta Remy. Ah know ya spent some time at the clinic Remy, and it doesn' bother meh, ah-

His gloved hand covered her mouth. He looked her straight in the eye, a hint of desire lighting up his red orbs. "Chere, I don' even have de strength to yell, t' tell y'to leave. I'm a broken man Rogue. T'make friends wit anyone now would be suicide on dere part.

Rogue closed her eyes, shielding away his dark emotions that lay forcefully down upon her. Flashing her bright eyes open at him she removed his gloved hand. "Ah don' care sugah. Ah've been through worse in mah life.

In one languid movement, Remy bent down and touched his lips quickly to hers. It was only one instant, one quick flash. Too brief to knock him unconscious, too brief for her to gather any information about him. But in that kiss, a joint understanding overtook both of them. They were both loners, her untouchable through her powers, him untouchable through his past. Although this should not have been a friendly realization, both felt a sudden surge of hope, of relief. Silently, two strangers stood hand in hand, watching the view from the roof. No words were spoken, for there was no need.


	3. apologies

Disclaimer: Marvel's, not mine.

Note: I know I said the X-Men would not be in this, but I lied. This story is being made up as I go along. Also, thanks for the to the few that reviewed, it is much appreciated!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Professor Xavier prided himself on his students. All were hardworking, diligent students, eager to learn more about their powers. As Rogue entered his office for their weekly discussion, an effort to solve the mystery that was her power, Xavier evaluated her status so far.

"Rogue I would like to take this moment to just say what an excellent job you have done so far at this university. You are in your third year, earning above average grades, dealing with a strong mutant power, whilst still holding a great attitude towards your studies and peers.

"Thanks professah, ah guess ah have been working pretty hard, " Rogue sighed. "Ah just wish ah had this darn power under control.

"I know Rogue, but you are making progress, I foresee that you will someday soon, the professor comforted.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside, Remy leaned against the door frame, listening in on their private conversation. He knew Xavier could not detect him, his mental shields were too strong. The enhancement of his powers was the only good side effect of the debt he was in. But he would do anything within his power to avoid confrontation of paying that debt.

Over the last couple days he had allowed Rogue near him, talking with her, learning much about her, without displaying much in turn about himself. He knew it was an unfair trade, but he hoped she would tire of him and move on, so he would not have to hurt her. Unfortunately, but not surprisingly, she was quickly becoming a drug of sorts, when she wasn't around, he fell into a lonely depression, craving her immensely.

Suddenly a searing pain shot through his head, cursing, he slid to the ground, hands over his head, holding in a scream for fear of giving away his position. Unknown to Remy however, every telepath on campus had felt his pain, each in turn collapsing with a terrible headache.

"Professah, what's wrong?" Rogue cried in frustration. Seconds ago he had simply cried out and slumped over. Slowly he sat back up.

"Someone just let out a lout psychic scream. I have not seen that sort of telepathic power in anyone at this school. Their pain was unbearable.

Rogue could only look at the floor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So who is the tall, dark and handsome you've been hanging out with so much lately Rogue?" questioned Ororo, as she swept her long, white hair up with one graceful motion.

"Huh? Oh, that's Remy, a new friend o' mine. Y'all will meet him tonight," Rogue stated as she double checked herself in the mirror of their shared bathroom. "He's a little shy, but ah think y'all will like him.

"I'm sure we will Rogue. Now, lets go dancing, shall we?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was pouring outside, and the dim weather was wearing on Rogue, making her a tad irritable as she entered the club. Remy's attitude during the night increased her uneasiness, if only because he was not the Remy she thought she knew. Throughout the night, he danced and flirted with many women, including Rogue and her friends. A smile constantly played on his lips. She knew she should be glad that he appeared in better spirits, but she missed the Remy she had grown comfortable with. This new Remy got too close, pressed limits, made her jump, afraid she might knock him out with her powers. Rogue retreated to the bar, signaling the bar tender for a drink.

"What's de matter chere? Y'look tired, de night hasn' even begun by Remy's standards.

"By Remy's standards huh?" He had been talking in that damn third person all night long. "Well, ah'm not tired sugah, ah just needed a drink.

Remy bent down, his lips a centimeter from her ear. "Y'sure dats all y'need chere?" he asked huskily, while his other hand roamed up her thigh.

Knocking his hand off, Rogue stood up to face him. "What is going on with ya Cajun!? Ah've never seen ya act like this!

"M'sorry Rogue, would y'rather I moped around all depressed like? Somethin' is changin' in me Rogue, somethin' I think dat y'started, somethin' y'seem to always start, no matter the time. So, m'sorry if I was happy for de first time in five years!" With that, Remy stormed off, back to the dance floor.

Startled, and confused, Rogue ran. She ran out the alley. She ran through the streets. The rain soaked her thin frame, as she collapsed on a nearby bench. Pulling her legs to her chin, she rocked back and forth, contemplating her situation. It seemed her and Remy had reversed sides for one night. For once he was happy, while she felt sick, her mind, for the first time in all her years of strength, succumbed to the darkness, allowing all her previously absorbed voices to be set free.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It takes a lot to break a man. Five years ago, Remy accidentally killed his best friend when his powers went haywire. This turned his lover, Belladonna, and his family The Thieves Guild away from him, effectively sending him to Essex. Essex, helped him tame his powers. Essex helped him learn about revenge. Revenge on a time that was not his, a life that was not his. It was within that year that his projected mission began to fade, swallowed by the time barrier. It was that year that he lost his soul. It was that year that he first saw Rogue.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remy knew he should go find Rogue. He hadn't seen her for nearly two hours. Granted the club was huge and overcrowded, but a slight sense of unease overtook him. He sauntered over to the table where Jean and Scott were getting cozy, and grabbed his trench coat.

"Where are you off too Remy?" Scott questioned.

"Yeah, the nights still young, isn't that what you have been claiming all night?" Jean teased.

"Just getting a breath o'fresh air mes amis." With that Remy went off on his search for Rogue. Stepping outside, he hoped that she hadn't been out here the whole time. It was pouring down rain. After about thirty minutes of searching he came across a figure huddled on a bench, unmoving. He could see the rise and fall of her chest, and breathed a sigh of relief.

Pulling out a cigarette, he lit it with the tip of his finger. "Y'know chere, y'going to get a bad cold sittin' out here in dis rain." With that he took his trench coat off and placed it over her shoulders.

"Careful LeBeau, you don't want to get hurt all over again." It wasn't the words that scared him. It was the lack of her southern accent, and her unwavering calm that frightened him.

"Rogue, chere, dat y'?" Rogue then began to lift her head up, her damp hair clinging to her face, her now red on black eyes piercing into his own.

Remy dropped the cigarette he was holding, and backed up a step. Rogue simply stayed put. "You know LeBeau, its funny, I never told you what my powers were, yet the day you kissed me, you knew to only hold on for a second. What de fuck is happenin' t'me?" Rogue's emotions were ranging everywhere, as tears began to form uncontrollably.

Remy stood motionless. He knew this would happen. He knew that he would hurt her. The smile he had carried all night disappeared, as he fell to his knees.

"Chere..I..IÉfailed.

Rogue looked up then, right into his lifeless eyes. She watched his body begin to shake, as he wrapped his arms around himself. A swell of pity overtook her, as she began to reorganize her thoughts. Rogue unfolded her legs, and slowly crawled off the bench towards his crumpled form.

"Remy?" No answer.

"Remy, ah-" Ah froze then, swallowed by a single moment, unable to speak.

Remy looked up, contemplating Rogue's pause.

"In another life chere, we woulda been great.

Sad eyes met sad eyes, both red on black, both carrying the same pain.

"Just know chere, dat I woulda loved y'in dat life. Your tres belle eyes make me want to live again chere. But I won' take y'down wit me.

With that Rogue fell unconscious, her last conscious moment was being lifted by strong arms that whispered "M'sorry," and smelled of sweet spices and cigarettes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I knocked Rogue out wit my telepathy n'carried her back to her apartment. Ro' wasn' home yet, so I let myself in, layin' Rogue onto her bed. I unbuckled her high heeled shoes, and wit trepidation, took off her wet dress and hung it over her door. I lay a blanket over her sleeping form, but was unable to leave her side. She was so beautiful. She was always beautiful. I wanted so badly t'tell her who I really was. Dat I had known her once, a long time ago, dat we had loved each other. It had been m'choice to come here dough. I knew I coudn' bring her down wit me, yet I searched her out anyway. With one last sigh, Remy placed a bare hand on Rogues cheek, and smiled.

"Je t'aime toujours, ma belle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue watched the night city from the balcony she now shared only with herself. It had been a year since that damn swamp rat had knocked her out and left her alone. Dressed only in a jade silk robe, she headed back into the spacious, empty loft, smiling at the remembrance of her mother's insistence. Her mother was a wealthy psychiatrist, and had insisted on giving Rogue only the best, especially when she moved to New York to be closer to her only child. It wasn't that Rogue took it for granted, she adored her apartment, but it was beginning to feel rather lonely, and she was wondering if she should find a place with Ororo again. Jean had moved in with Scott, engaged to be married in the following months. Ororo herself was in a deep relationship with someone as well, but Rogue could not settle down with any one man, even if she had learned to control her powers.

Her powers. When she had woken up from whatever Remy had done to her, she had received a strange sense of knowing, she had an idea of how to control her powers. Excitedly, Rogue had run to the professor, and together they had solved her mystery. Rogue couldn't help but think that it had been Remy's final gift to her. Perhaps she couldn't settle down because she was waiting for Remy to return. She hadn't of even known the man that well. Rogue was woken from her reverie by the phone ringing. She stared at it silently before finally picking it up.

"Hello?

"Hey Rogue, what are your plans tonight?

"Uh, hi Jean. Well, actually, Ah wasn't really-

"Good, because Ororo, Mikel, Scott and I were planning on hitting up that local Jazz club, and we found the perfect date for you an-

"Jean, that's real nice an all, but Ah was just planning on staying in tonight.

"You can't be serious Rogue! It's New Years Eve! Look, I already promised this guy you would show up, I can't change my plans. Besides Rogue, you love this holiday!" Jean effectively moaned.

"Fine girl, ah'll go," Rogue laughed, although inside she was already dreading it.

"Great! Stop by my place around 9:00!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The evening hadn't turned out so bad. The dancing relieved her nerves a bit, and Todd, the man they had brought along for her, wasn't so bad. Something felt out of place though. A feeling at the back of her neck, a tingling within her mind. Maybe it was just the alcohol speaking. She continued dancing, the feeling never leaving, yet her body seemed unable to stop dancing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple booths away the man took a slow drag of his cigarette, watching his target closely. He wanted to approach her, he was here to approach her, yet his legs felt like dead weights beneath the table, and for now he was simply content to just watch her. Her curvaceous form gracefully moved with the forms around her, molding and moving to exactly the right rhythm. She wasn't flirting with any single person, but he noticed a blond haired boy kept an intent eye on her, following her around like a puppy. Remy smirked. At least that man had the courage to be near her. But that man hadn't left Rogue a year ago. He had spent that year searching, trying to remember his mission, his reason for being here. Like a blinding, sinful light, the memories had washed over him one night, and it was then that he wished to completely forget. He was here to save the future lives of the X-Men. But the X-Men did not exist in this time. He was here to save Rogue. Rogue, his only hope and connection to a life now completely lost. With a quick flash of movement Remy slipped out of the booth, putting out his cigarette. His red eyes gleamed as he moved through the crowd.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue, out of breath, moved off the dance floor, and leaned against the wall. To her left she noticed a sign that read: Roof, with an arrow pointing upwards. She smiled, and headed up the stairway. Making her way through the top door, she inhaled the crisp, cool air around her, shivering a little in her halter top. ÔDamn, Ah shoulda grabbed my jacket' she thought. Not wanting to head back down just yet, she leaned against the edge of the building.

"S'funny how we always meet on rooftops, isn' it chere?" his warm voice attacked her ears, as she swung around.

"As far as Ah can remember, this is only the second time Cajun," Rogue replied coolly.

"In your life, yes chere, dat's true. But in Remy's time, you and him met on de roof on more dan two occasions," Remy was taking a huge risk at releasing this information to her, but there was a time when he had loved to gamble.

"Your time? Remy, where have ya been all this time? Y'all are making no sense to me!

Remy slowly approached her, removing a glove from his left hand in the process. "Chere. Rogue. If y'absorb me, everthin' will become clear.

"Ah learned ta control mah powers Remy. Ah can't help but think that y'all were responsible for that." Rogue ignored his offered hand, her head turned to the side, avoiding his eyes.

Remy smiled. "Dat's good intuition chere, and if y'absorb me, y'will know de entire story.

Rogue looked at his eyes then. "Why can't ya tell meh yourself? Y'all disappeared for a year, it's the least y'all can do!" Rogue screamed in his face. A rage was filling the southern belle, and she held no pity for the man in front of her now.

"Rogue-

Rogue slapped Remy's hand away. In the distance she could hear people counting down to midnight, and in the last final seconds of the year, she stared once more into Remy's eyes. She saw a strong will, but a broken one, one that had given up on trust long ago. The sacrifice he offered with one bare hand overwhelmed Rogue.

"Ya hurt meh Remy." And with that Rogue ran from his side once more.

Without facing her, without running after her, Remy's eyes filled with rage and frustration. Her damn stubbornness followed her everywhere it seemed. Pulling a cigarette from his coat pocket, Remy placed it between his lips, but did not light it. His hands burned with kinetic energy, as his mind rapidly searched for Rogues'.

He would not lose her, not again.


	4. Once again

Disclaimer: Marvel's, not mine.

Thanks again to my reviewers so far, I know I have been updating fast, but its because my chapters are so short, and I have a little free time right now. In the future I will try to write longer chapters, but I may not be able to update as often. Also, sorry for some of the editing, I have been having a hard time uploading to fanfiction.net, hopefully I will get better with more practice.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue was halfway down the stairs when she heard his voice in her head.

"Rogue, chere, dere is no need to run from dis Cajun," his voice quietly cajoled. Having been friends with the telepathic Jean Grey for several years, as well as a student of Xavier's, she was used to voices inside her head. But this one was unwelcome.

_Get outta meh head swamp rat_!' Rogue warned.

_Rogue doncha think dat y'are over-reacting_?' persisted Remy.

_Not really, considering every thing Ah thought about ya is proving ta be false_!' Rogue had walked out of the club, into the street. She stood there now, waiting for Remy to leave her head so that she could continue on in peace. Tears threatened to fall from her face, but she held them back. She had wanted to see him again for so long, yet she could not run back to him now.

_ÔRogue I can read y'thoughts y'know,_ Remy silently informed her.

_Well then get outta meh head! It was the man that Ah saw all those years ago in the clinic that interested meh! Not the suave charmer y'all were last time Ah saw ya!_' Rogue screamed inside her head, hopeful to chase him out.

_I'm still dat man chere. My past is too complicated, too painful for dat side o' me t'completely leave. I'll leave y'be if dats what y'want dough Rogue._

_That's what Ah want!_' The tears did fall now, as Rogue ran. Remy only smiled though, because for although she may have screamed that rejection in his mind, it was her thoughts behind the scream that he listened to, the thoughts that urged him not to leave again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He followed her loosely in the shadows, wanting to protect her, but not be seen by her. Not yet anyway. He watched her, analyzed her. She was younger in this timeline, no more than 22. Although she was stubborn, she had not developed the hard lines around her eyes, marked by years of fighting, that the Rogue he once knew had. Here, she had a biological family that loved her still, she was a student, fulfilling her dream rather than someone else's. He knew he could not save the Rogue from his past, the timeline here was moving a different direction than his had. He let out a sigh, remembering the last time he had seen his Rogue. They had only been 20 years old, too young to lose everything.

Suddenly, Rogue stopped, and Remy realized they had reached her apartment building. With great surprise, Remy watched Rogue's still frame hover a couple inches from the ground. Looking around her to make sure no one was watching, Rogue floated up to her tenth story balcony.

Had Rogue absorbed Carol Danvers in this timeline after all?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Throwing her keys onto the coffee table, Rogue began to wipe her tear stained face, when a glimmer caught her eye. A pair of red eyes sat in the corner, watching her every move. She jumped slightly before yelling.

"Remy! Shit, ya scared the hell outta meh!" She began to head in his direction, rage welling up in her eyes.

"I am not Remy my dear." The figure stood up, stepping into the light by the window. Rogue gasped at the sight of the pale creature before her. He reached a hand and cupped it under Rogue's chin. To startled to move or scream, Rogue stood in stone silence.

"You are beautiful, I will give Remy that much. However, it ceases to amaze me how often he has ruined his life on your account. Especially with the lack of love you show in return," with that the stranger released the tight grip he held on her chin, and stepped back.

"Wh-who are ya?" Rogue stuttered, rubbing her bruised chin.

"He's no one chere, no one y'need t'concern yourself wit least ways." Rogue turned around to face Remy's solemn face. She hadn't even heard the door open.

"Why Mr. LeBeau, I'm hurt. Whatever concerns you, concerns me, you should know that by now." Looking back to Rogue the stranger smiled, white fangs damaging any hint of a friendly smile. "My name is Essex, more affectionately called Mr. Sinister by Mr. LeBeau and his friends.

"What are y'doing here Sinister? I realize now dat y'are powerful enough t'hunt me in any timeline, but I owe y'nothin' at dis point and time," Remy's voice had taken on a seriousness never witnessed by Rogue. His entire body was rigid, on edge. His eyes glowed a dangerous red, his hands ready to attack at any moment.

"Acctually, I came to propose the option of returning you to your original timeline.

"T'be in debt wit y'longer Sinister? I don' tink so. Besides, my life is gone from dat timeline, y'know dat," Remy quietly muttered the last part, losing a bit of his edge.

Sinister rolled his eyes. "Come now Remy, death is a natural part of life, you could have been powerful. You could have lived forever.

Snorting Remy replied, "Yeah well, what about de Remy dat I erased from dis timeline when I arrived?

"Yes, that was a bit peculiar. But why worry about him, while you are somewhere else, hmm?" Sinister's eyes narrowed at this. Rogue had slunk to a corner, watching them bicker back and forth, hoping that it would be over soon.

"I'm not leaving. Y'no longer have control over me," Remy fumed.

Sinister laughed at this. "Why Remy, when have I not had control over your miserable life?" Sinister raised a hand up, clinching his fist in the process, something he had done many times to control the part of Remy's brain he possessed.

But nothing happened. Sinister's eyes widened, while Remy smirked. "Wh-what? Impossible!

Remy's hands began to glow red. "Actually Sinister, y'made a mistake when y'made me as powerful as y'did." With a single look, Remy encircled Sinister's body with a red kinetic glow. "De short time I spent at Xavier's university gave me a chance t'hone in on my newly acquired powers.

"Will you kill me then Remy? As you did so many others." Sinister gave a cruel smile, encouraging Remy.

"Y'killed my soul Sinister. De only times I feel alive are when I'm pretendin', and even dat ain't real. But, I won' kill y', I won' put more blood on my hands." Remy let go of his kinetic hold on Sinister, and with a single smile, Sinister created a portal to escape.

"You never were strong enough son," Sinister stated before jumping through the portal.

With that, Remy collapsed on Rogue's living room floor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_We stood lined against de wall, collars around our necks, prohibiting de use of our powers. Two days ago our mansion had been attacked. We had been betrayed by one of our own: Kitty Pryde, a clever girl, who hid behind her teenage innocence, cleverly hiding her true Russian accent. She stood before us now, eyes cold as stone, as each X-Men was executed wit a bullet between de eyes. Rogue was pulled from my side, and as she stood in front of de guard, she smiled in my direction, before slumping to de ground, dead. I felt my hands glow red despite de collar around my neck._

_And den my world stopped._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remy sat up, rubbing his eyes. Directly in front of him sat Rogue, awake, stalk still at the edge of her seat. They stared into each other's eyes, a deep sorrow connecting them. Rogue's hair ran ragged in every direction. Her dance clothes had been discarded for a cami and shorts.

"Life's a bitch ain't it Remy?" Rogue questioned haggardly.

Remy didn't answer, afraid of what would happen. Her emerald eyes were so dim, almost unrecognizable.

"So, from what Ah gather, y'all came here to find meh, ta see meh alive again. While Ah ain't so perfect in this world Remy." Standing up, she stumbled over to his position on the bed, shoving her wrists into his face. Nearly invisible scars outlined her veins, showing what words could not say. "It's why Ah connected with ya all those years ago," Rogue began to cry, not wanting to fall apart in front of Remy, but unable to keep a strong face up for the world any longer.

Remy swiveled his legs around to the edge of the bed, encircling her with his arms, and placing her between his legs. Tears lined his eyes, but did not fall. They were strangers once again, the pain held within their eyes, their only connection. He did not know this Rogue, just as she did not know him. The stubbornness, the pointless arguments, the endless charm: none of it existed here. Here, there was only raw pain, as the two strangers clasped tightly to one another, afraid to let go and face reality.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. His Stranger

Disclaimer: Marvel's, not mine.

Note: This chapter concludes my story. This is a dark Romy, and it deals with serious issues, that are somewhat close to my heart. It is not meant to offend or provoke anyone, so sorry if it does! Also, sorry about the screwed up plot, Sinister wasn't meant to be a main character, so I'm not sure if I should have even brought him in, oh well. I have a more light-hearted story already in the works, so I hope you enjoy this last chapter.

Also, a special thanks to Star-of-Chaos, Tammy, enchantedlight, ishandahalf, and Kitsu LeBeau for reviewing this short story!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days after Sinister's appearance, Rogue and Remy had not yet left her apartment. Sinister's presence had left Remy in a mentally taxing state, and Rogue herself felt bewildered, and mentally tired herself. They had spent the last two days in few words, there main topic of conversation being Rogue's life, so as to avoid mentioning Sinister. Rogue had explained that she suffered a mental condition called manic depression, otherwise known as bipolar disease. Upon inheriting her powers, the disease intensified, but Xavier had taken her in, helping her calm her powers, and thus calm her condition. Her life story was not glamorous, nor interesting suffice her two attempted suicides, the second not even being her own wish, but a stranger she had by accident absorbed.

Her stories broke Remy's heart further, if possible. The strong Rogue he had once known was still there, but she too was broken, like him. She had done a good job of covering her tracks in the last several years, keeping her depression in check.

"How did y'keep quiet so long chere? I would never o' guessed your condition Ôtill now," Remy whispered this, as he reached across the table to play with an unruly twist of her hair.

Rogue clasped onto his wandering hand. "It's not like Ah didn' try to tell people. They just didn' understand Remy. Ah lost a lot o' friends, people Ah cared about, and Ah learned t'keep meh mouth shut. Ah'm a lot bettah than Ah used ta be. Meh mom helped a bit with that.

For a brief second Remy's eyes clouded over. "The Rogue I knew never had a family, biological one anywa'.

"The Rogue y'all knew sounded much stronger than meh," Rogue whispered.

Remy's hand tightened around her own. "Y'were both equally strong chere, y'just each had a different fight in life t'deal wit. Maybe the Rogue I knew was forced t'grow up too fast, wit'out a family, and de disease alluded her somehow.

"How old are ya Remy?

"Uh, I'll be 26 next month chere, why?

"Just wondering, with all that time traveling, maybe y'all just age well, and your actually closing in on 50.

Remy laughed at this, and dropped his hand back onto the table. "Since we're askin' questions chere, and changing de subject, how is it dat y'can fly?

"Ah thought ya were watching meh. Ah know how ta control small portions of the people ah absorb, including their mutant powers. Ah was using Jean's telekinesis to float up ta meh window. Could your Rogue fly?

"Oui. She had super strength too, forced upon her in anoder bad turn in life. But let's stop callin' her my Rogue chere. She's dead now. You're de only Rogue I know now.

"Alright Remy. Does that mean y'all are going share with meh how you got here, and what chased ya here in the first place?

Remy sighed. "RogueÉI want t'chere. But do y'really want t'know?

"Why wouldn't ah sugah?

"It's just dat, I'm afraid dat if y'hear too much Ôbout my past, I'll lose any chance of a future wit y'.

Rogue recoiled at his last words. He wanted a future with her? Did she want that? Rogue sighed as well. "Maybe y'all are right Remy. But what do we do now?

"We go outside for starters chere. Remy's getting restless in here.

There he went talking in that damn third person again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what do you guys say to one final get together, huh? One more time before we graduate, and I forgot each and everyone one of you forever?" Bobby's smirk grew at his last words, while his arm hung around his less than amused girlfriend Emma.

"You will have to wait two weeks longer to forget Bobby. You are after all invited to Scott and I's wedding," Jean retaliated. Rogue placed a hand on Jean's shoulder to assure her Bobby was kidding. No one would forget their wedding.

"That's a good idea sugah. Especially since not everyone is staying in New York." Rogue's glare shifted to her goddess like friend Ororo.

"I can't help that I got a modeling job in Paris Rogue. For the thousandth time I'm sorry!" Ororo laughed as she stated this, knowing full well that Rogue was proud of her success.

Remy smiled through their banter. He had enjoyed spending the last month with these people. They were genuinely good friends, and helped him ease away from his darker days. If he knew what was to come, perhaps he would have left the table and walked away, not looking back. But today was a good day. It was one of those days that made the bad days worthwhile, while at the same time clouded your vision, impairing you to what lay ahead. And Remy missed all of the signs along the way.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jean and Scott's wedding had been beautiful. Rogue had clung to Remy the entire time, sighing off and on throughout the entire ceremony. Now, at the reception, the two danced, huddled close.

"Did ya evah imagine having a family o' your own Remy?

"Course chere. But dreams can be killed. Luckily I was fortunate nough to find y' again chere.

Rogue removed her head from his shoulder, looking up. Placing her giant eyes upon his, she smiled. She smiled, and Remy's knees went weak. A sense of deja vu swept over him, and without realizing it, he tipped her chin up, and placed his lips tenderly upon hers. It was the first time he had kissed her since the rooftop. Both Rogue and Remy had been hesitant to move forward in any direction with their relationship, but now he had broken the barrier. Their kiss became fervent, and Rogue pulled away breathless.

"Now why did we wait so long ta do that sugah?" Once again she wore that brilliant smile. Briefly, Remy wondered if she really was bipolar. Sure she was stubborn, but she constantly smiled, showing her sadness only in those days after Sinister's appearance months ago. His thoughts were forgotten as Rogue's lips once again met his own.

The harsh cruelty love provides was forgotten on Remy, as he once again remembered how to love.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue closed her apartment door quietly, coming home from a late night at work, and her hands shook as she dropped her keys, narrowly missing the table, they dropped to the floor with a loud clank.

"Shit!" Rogue exclaimed. Removing her high heeled shoes, she padded along her hallway, entering the bathroom. Turning on the facet she splashed cold water onto her face. Looking into the mirror, she noticed bags had begun to form under her eyes. Pursing her lips, she opened the medicine cabinet, reaching for her medication. Each pill had become routine, but tonight she was tired. The bottle fell from her hand, splattering on the ground, spilling little pink pills everywhere. Silently, Rogue swept them into the palm of her hand, and threw them into the trash. Without a second thought, she left the bathroom and entered the bedroom.

Remy lay twisted in the sheets, his naked body almost entirely exposed, the black silk providing enough modesty to cover certain areas. He had been showing up at her apartment often, although he had a place of his own. He had returned to his thieving ways to make a living, an aspect that surprisingly did not bother her. She knew little of his life as a thief, and even less about his life in the other timeline. Rogue traced her eyes from his chiseled face, to his well sculpted chest. She had never seen a man more beautiful, yet more plagued with the hardness of life. Rogue removed her shirt and pants, and in only her underwear, she walked to the window, staring at the miraculous view of the city, her breath heating up the glass.

She felt Remy slide up behind her, the contours of his body matching perfectly with her own. His naked body felt sinful against her own, but a headache had reached her sinuses, and her concentration was focused on her own selfish pain.

"What's de matter chere?" Remy asked, the sleepiness of his voice caused it to sound husky.

"Nothing sugah, just got a headache is all." Rogue turned to smile at him, as he pulled her into bed, their two forms molding into each other, as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remy had known his depression would not last long. He never liked spending much time in self-pity, over-evaluating the terrible aspects of his life. He had always been one to live life, ignoring the bad, gambling and charming his way into any situation. He was beginning to return to his normal self. The depression that Sinister had left him with, as well as the death of the X-Men was becoming a distant memory, one he had pushed into the recesses of his mind. Being a telepath he often thought of locking those memories away permently, but knowing that to be a bad idea, decided to move on with life instead. Today he was meeting with Ororo, who was in town for the next week on business. Before she had left, her and Remy had grown close as friends, unsurprisingly to Remy, since in his last timeline they had been good friends as well.

"Lo' Stormy.

"On the runway, I am called Storm Remy, not Stormy." Sitting down at the cafe, Ororo gave a small smile. "It is good to see you looking well Remy.

"Remy always looks good chere," slyly, Remy slipped his hand under the table to squeeze Ororo's knee as he said this.

"Remy, the constant flirt. It is funny, Rogue always described you as shy, yet every time I saw you I never got that impression." Ororo slapped Remy's hand away, smiling at his audacity.

"Rogue's a funny girl sometimes. Don' know why she would spread around a terrible rumor such as me bein' shy dough, it could ruin my reputation right quick.

Ororo's face grew solemn. "Speaking of Rogue, I visited her yesterday afternoon.

"So she told me Ro'." Remy slouched back into his chair, lighting a cigarette as he did so.

"She had her normal smile, but her body movements scared me a bit Remy. Has she been acting strange?

Remy shrugged, the topic was upsetting his nerves. "She's a bit stressed wit work Ro', nothin' too serious. Don' worry, I'm watchin' out for her." With that, Remy signaled the waiter to place their order, effectively ending Ororo's questioning.

"Now den, tell me all about life in Paris Stormy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I've always considered myself a spontaneous man. The thrill of de unexpected provides a tantalizin' challenge. But not all unexpected events are tantalizin', some are just down right cruel. I learned dat dat day. Dat day, my soul died for de second time. An' I couldn' help but feel dat it was all my fault.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remy entered Rogue's apartment, picking the lock as he always did, eying the clock on his way in. 1:58, the clocks hands displayed. Well at least she would probably be in bed. Although the past week, she had been up well past this time, claiming she wasn't tired. Removing his trench coat, he headed towards the bedroom, after sticking his head into the kitchen and living room. She had been nowhere. Suddenly, music caught his ears. The closer he appeared to the bedroom, the louder it became. The classical soundtrack to Amelie played on the stereo. Remy's lips curled into a smile. It had become her new favorite movie, she had even watched it several times in French, with French subtitles, hopeful to learn a bit of the language Remy often spoke. Remy's eyes roamed to the bed, but Rogue was not there. He felt a slight breeze, and noticed the balcony doors ajar.

It was a fair sized balcony, half mooned shaped, stone pillars creating the railing. Her mother really did lavish her in extremities. Rogue stood in a jade silk robe, her back towards Remy.

"Ya know Remy, Ah could have a second key made for ya.

"Dat's ok chere, I enjoy pickin' de lock, reminds me dat I'm good at somethin' in life," Remy replied with a soft chuckle.

Rogue sighed. "Ah was sorta hoping ya wouldn't show your face here tonight sugah." At this Rogue turned her face partially to the side, her tear streaked face shining against the moonlit sky.

"Chere, are y'alright?" Remy began to take a step towards her in worry, but she motioned a hand up to stop him.

"No Remy." Rogue sucked in her breath. "Ah just want ya to leave now Remy. Leave, and don' look back. Ah'm so sorry.

"What are y'talking about girl? I hope y'ain't thinkin' about jumping off dat balcony. You know dat I would just jump right after y'.

Rogue smiled lightly at this. "Tell meh a story Remy.

"'Bout what chere?

"About your past.

"Ok chere, no problem, but can I come closer t'y'?" Rogue solemnly shook her head no.

"Alright, dat's not a problem either." Breathing in deeply, Remy heard the music in the bedroom stop, and he began his tale. "Well chereÉ"Remy sighed. "I came to dis time because de X-Men, a team of mutant superheroes, and my only family, were murdered Ôfore my eyes. I was offered a trip back in time, and I took it wit'out thinkin'. I ended up here, and somehow managed t'make de Remy of dis time disappear. I ended up right in de Thieves Guild, and to make a long story short, I lost a couple good friends, as well as my lover Bella, for de second time in my life. But de trip through time had disoriented me, and I was too confused to just leave. Instead I experienced a hell o'lot of deja vu." Remy nervously laughed at this, looking up to make sure Rogue was still there listening.

She didn't appear to be, her gaze lost in thought, yet nearly blank.

"An' what about Sinister?" Her quiet voice startled him.

"My powers were out o'control before I came t'dis timeline. He came t'me, after I accidently killed a lot o' people. I'd like t'say dat he messed wit de chemicals in my brain, made me crave revenge. I returned to de Guilds, destroying everythin' in my path. I was angry at de assassins for killin' my friends, and angry at de thieves for banishin' me. For once in my life I was caught, and dats how I ended up in dat clinic, where I first saw you.

"Huh.

"Dat all you got to say chere?

"No. Ah love ya Remy.

"Ah chere, I know, and je t'aime aussi.

"Hmm.

And faster than he could count, Rogue swiveled to face him, a gun planted against her temple.

"Ah'm sorry Remy." The loud bang sliced through the crisp air.

And once again his world stopped.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remy climbed to the top of the building, perched at the edge, watching the city lights. A year had passed since Rogue had ended her life, but Remy had not healed. He had returned to his stone cold ways, thieving his only thrill. He still blamed himself. He had missed every sign, her shaking, her constant headaches, her lack of sleep. He hadn't known she had stopped taking her medication. But, she was gone now. Gone again. He had never told her how Rogue had died in his timeline. Nearly the exact same way; a bullet to the brain. Had he told her that, maybe she would have reconsidered. But she was always so damn stubborn.

He had considered the different ways to get her back. But Sinister was his only connection to a time portal, and he would not succumb to that man's control again.

Standing, Remy spread his arms out wide, feeling the wind rush through his fingers. He had thought of another way to see her again. It was cliche, but the pain, the insistent need to see her green eyes again buried that thought.

Remy closed his eyes, and leaned forward, wondering slightly if this next Rogue would be a stranger as well.


End file.
